heavymetalfandomcom-20200223-history
Metal Evolution
Metal Evolution is a 2011 documentary series directed by anthropologist and film-maker Sam Dunn and director, producer and music supervisor Scot McFadyen about heavy metal subgenres, with new episodes airing every Friday at 10pm EST on MuchMore and Saturday at 10pm EST on VH1 Classic. Its origins come from Dunn's first documentary Metal: A Headbanger's Journey, which included the acclaimed "Heavy Metal Family Tree." Summary Metal Evolution is broken down into episodes about a different piece of metal history. The series includes interviews with and about Alice Cooper, Slash, Lemmy, Rob Zombie, members of Megadeth, Metallica, Iron Maiden, Black Sabbath, Deep Purple, Slayer, Judas Priest, Van Halen, Whitesnake, Def Leppard , The Stooges, ZZ Top, Soundgarden, Mötley Crüe, Poison, Rage Against the Machine, Alice in Chains, Korn, Slipknot, Lamb of God and more. History The series was created after feedback about Metal: A Headbanger's Journey debuted. "Some people said they wished that film was eight hours long," Dunn said. The "Heavy Metal Family Tree" from the documentary heavily influenced the Metal Evolution series, with the Banger Films official blog noting that using the 26-subgenre chart as a "road map, host/producer and metalhead turned anthropologist Sam Dunn, crisscrossed the globe exploring the vast history of heavy metal across its 40+ year history and beyond." Episodes Heavy Metal Family Tree For Metal Evolution, Sam Dunn presented a new, updated version of his "Heavy Metal Family Tree," a 26-subgenre chart that mapped out metal's various subgenres that have spawned over the course of its 40-year history. This new, more elaborate version included a "Pre-History of Metal" field that listed non-metal musicians that had an influence on heavy metal. It also listed additional bands as examples of the various styles of metal. Some (but not all) of the subgenres were shown over the course of the series. ; Pre-History of Metal : Niccolò Paganini; Richard Wagner; J.S. Bach; Howlin' Wolf; Robert Johnson; Buddy Rich; Elvis Presley; Little Richard; The Beatles; The Kinks; The Who; Cream; Jimi Hendrix ; Progressive Rock : Jethro Tull; King Crimson; Emerson, Lake & Palmer; Yes; Genesis; Uriah Heep; Mahavishnu Orchestra; Journey; Styx; Kansas ; Early Metal US : Dick Dale; Vanilla Fudge; Steppenwolf; Iron Butterfly; Blue Cheer; MC5; The Stooges; Alice Cooper; ZZ Top; Blue Öyster Cult; Aerosmith; Montrose; Kiss; Ted Nugent; Y&T; Van Halen ; Early Metal UK : Deep Purple; Led Zeppelin; Black Sabbath; Budgie; The Sweet; Slade; Status Quo; Nazareth; Thin Lizzy; Queen; Judas Priest; AC/DC; Rainbow; Whitesnake ; Shock Rock : Screamin' Jay Hawkins; Arthur Brown; Alice Cooper; New York Dolls; Kiss; Ozzy Osbourne; Venom; W.A.S.P.; King Diamond; Gwar; Marilyn Manson; Slipknot; Rammstein ; Original Punk : Ramones; The Damned; Sex Pistols; The Clash; The Vibrators; The Saints; Dead Boys ; Progressive Metal : Rush; Savatage; Queensrÿche; Fates Warning; Voivod; Dream Theater; Meshuggah; Porcupine Tree; Tool; The Dillinger Escape Plan; Opeth; Gojira; Mastodon; Coheed and Cambria ; Power Metal : Scorpions; Accept; Manowar; Dio; Yngwie Malmsteen; Helloween; Blind Guardian; Stratovarius; Iced Earth; Kamelot; HammerFall; Rhapsody of Fire; Nightwish; Primal Fear; Sonata Arctica; DragonForce ; New Wave of British Heavy Metal : Motörhead; Def Leppard; Quartz; Saxon; Iron Maiden; Tygers of Pan Tang; Diamond Head; Angel Witch; Girlschool; Raven; Fist; Holocaust; Tank ; Hardcore : D.O.A.; Dead Kennedys; Discharge; Black Flag; Circle Jerks; The Exploited; Minor Threat; Charged GBH; Misfits; Bad Brains; Agnostic Front ; Doom Metal : Witchfinder General; Trouble; Candlemass; Solitude Aeturnus; Paradise Lost; Cathedral; Kyuss; My Dying Bride; Electric Wizard ; Glam Metal : Quiet Riot; Mötley Crüe; Twisted Sister; Europe; Dokken; Ratt; Bon Jovi; Cinderella; Poison; Guns N' Roses; Winger; Warrant ; Grunge : Green River; Screaming Trees; Melvins; Skin Yard; Soundgarden; Mudhoney; Tad; Nirvana; Alice in Chains; Mother Love Bone; Pearl Jam ; Thrash Metal : Anvil; Metallica; Slayer; Anthrax; Megadeth; Pantera; Exodus; Overkill; Kreator; Destruction; Sodom; Sepultura; Testament; Death Angel ; First Wave of Black Metal : Venom; Mercyful Fate; Bathory; Hellhammer; Celtic Frost ; Industrial Metal : Ministry; White Zombie; Godflesh; Nine Inch Nails; Fear Factory; Genitorturers; Strapping Young Lad; Orgy; Static-X; Rammstein ; Hard Alternative : Faith No More; Red Hot Chili Peppers; Jane's Addiction; Prong; Living Colour; The Smashing Pumpkins; Primus; Rage Against the Machine ; Post-Grunge : Stone Temple Pilots; Candlebox; Bush; Silverchair; Nickelback; Creed; Godsmack ; Metalcore : Corrosion of Conformity; D.R.I.; Suicidal Tendencies; Stormtroopers of Death; Cro-Mags; Biohazard; Machine Head; Earth Crisis; Hatebreed ; Death Metal : Possessed; Death; Autopsy; Morbid Angel; Obituary; Cannibal Corpse; Deicide; Immolation; Vader; Six Feet Under; Kataklysm; Dying Fetus; Nile; Amon Amarth ; Grindcore : Repulsion; Extreme Noise Terror; Napalm Death; Carcass; Bolt Thrower; Brutal Truth; Nasum; Cephalic Carnage; Agoraphobic Nosebleed; Pig Destroyer ; Black Metal : Mayhem; Darkthrone; Marduk; Satyricon; Enslaved; Gorgoroth; Emperor; Dimmu Borgir; Cradle of Filth; Dark Funeral ; Goth Metal : Tiamat; Type O Negative; Therion; The Gathering; Anathema; Katatonia; Theatre of Tragedy; Within Temptation; HIM; Lacuna Coil; Leaves' Eyes ; Nu Metal : Korn; Deftones; Stuck Mojo; Limp Bizkit; Papa Roach; Coal Chamber; System of a Down; Kittie; Linkin Park; Disturbed ; New Wave of American Metal : Shadows Fall; Lamb of God; God Forbid; Darkest Hour; Killswitch Engage; Unearth; Chimaira; The Black Dahlia Murder; As I Lay Dying; Trivium ; Swedish Extreme Metal : Entombed; Grave; Unleashed; Dismember; At the Gates; Dark Tranquillity; In Flames; Arch Enemy; Soilwork; The Haunted Category:Documentary films about heavy metal music and musicians